


Rock the Cradle

by MissLuci



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuci/pseuds/MissLuci
Summary: NOT a Baby Fic!!It’s laundry day and Buffy’s bored.  Spike bailed and left the whole mess for her to do.  Rather than getting upset, she thinks of a way to make it decidedly NOT boring and is determined to show Spike how it can be the best day of the week and insure his cooperation in the future.Loosely based sequel to Rebel's Yell.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Rock the Cradle

_Laundry is boring!_ Buffy pouted to herself as she gathered mounds of dirty clothes off the bedroom floor. This was the third time she’d carried a heaping pile from their bedroom. Spike had installed a new washer and dryer two months ago, which should have made her life easier, but she still put off the hated chore until it became absolutely necessary. They had a lot more dirty laundry than other couples due to the amount of blood, dirt and various viscera from dangerous demons. Spike’s clothes took up way more than half the pile every time. Plus, the number of wet towels he left on the bathroom floor could fill at least one load a week.

Ever since Spike had installed the new appliances, they no longer had to drag everything into the Jeep, which Buffy had to admit was a HUGE bonus. Prior to the in-house washer and dryer, Buffy had been forced to lug everything to the laundromat all by herself and spend half a day washing and drying everything. Some of the looks she got when she pulled extremely bloody or demon-goo covered clothes from her bag made her cringe and want to crawl into one of the large front loaders until people stopped staring. She’d already gotten kicked out of two of the nicer laundromats in town for clogging the machines. Spike was always saying he couldn’t go during the day because the place was too well lit and he’d burst into flames. That may have been true, but it probably would have gotten a few LESS looks than some of their dirtier clothes garnered. They couldn’t really go at night because that was prime patrol time and the laundromat closed at 9 o’clock, even on Saturday! So, that left Buffy to be the laundress. She was SO not cut out to be Cinderella. She was WAY more like Mulan! She was SURE Mulan never had to wash all the clothes. Laundry had become such a loathsome task for her that there were times she and Spike had started sniffing and inspecting the piles of dirties just to find something to wear for the day. Once, Buffy even went shopping to replenish her wardrobe instead of washing the massive pile that had accumulated. Spike had promised to help now that they had their own washer and dryer. _Where is he?!_

Buffy muttered under her breath in a ridiculously bad English accent. “Just be gone a bit, pet… gonna get blood and smokes, be back before you know I left…” She blew out her breath in a huff causing the hair that had fallen from her ponytail to flutter away from her face. “That was two HOURS ago, you stupid vampire!” 

She kicked the pile of laundry where she’d dropped it near the couch and flopped down with the remote in hand. She began flipping channels at random, never lingering longer than a few seconds on any of the offerings. Suddenly, a familiar blond head caught her eye and she stopped. _Ooooh, Billy Idol!_ Ever since Spike’s stories of himself and the look-alike rocker, Buffy had been a bit obsessed. Spike had gotten her a copy of Billy’s greatest hits CD. To Spike’s amusement, she’d nearly worn it out over the past few months. She turned the sound up. _Cradle of Love _was one of her favorites. Wow, this video is HOT! As she watched the action on the screen, a plan began to formulate.__

__Buffy hopped up from the couch and rummaged through the few remaining clothes in the closet. She pulled out a white button up dress shirt that Spike had worn once at the behest of Buffy, when they had been invited to a black tie dinner in Los Angeles a few months ago. She flipped through her small stash of NON patrol clothes and picked out a short, tight black leather skirt, which Spike LOVED. Her special sexy lingerie drawer yielded a lacy red thong and bra combo that she had expressly forbidden Spike to damage. She knew she would get a lot more mileage from this particular duo if it stayed intact. Dipping into their toybox, she pulled on the pair of fingerless black gloves that Spike had purchased for her the previous week. A pair of black stilettos completed her ensemble. She hadn’t yet stripped the sheets from the bed, but instead of pulling them off, she straightened them and pulled the coverlet up. Glancing in the full length mirror on the back of the bedroom door, she surveyed the results of her quick change. She rolled up the sleeves on the shirt and left it unbuttoned. She tied it loosely around her waist. The lacy red bra peeked through the gap in the front. She turned around to check out her backside and smiled appreciatively as she bent over, exposing her firm round ass with a hint of red from the thong. This would drive him WILD! She blew herself a kiss. Almost perfect. After a quick trip to the bathroom for some red lipstick, she loosened her ponytail. She twisted her hair into a messy bun, secured it with a clip and grabbed her short denim jacket from the bedpost._ _

__Back in the living room, she picked up her copy of Billy Idol’s Greatest Hits. She cued up Cradle of Love. She impatiently flipped through a magazine and waited for Spike to return from his overly prolonged errand._ _

__

__~~~~~_ _

__

__Buffy was starting to nod off when she heard a key rattling in the lock. She jumped up from the couch and ran to the stereo. She made sure she was leaning over so that the first thing Spike would see was her red thong trailing up the crack of her ass while she was wearing his favorite skirt._ _

__

__“I’m sorry, luv, ran into Clem at the store. He’s in town for a high stakes poker game. Talked me into sittin’…”_ _

__

__Buffy, still bent at the waist, looked over her shoulder and smiled._ _

__Spike stood, slack jawed in the doorway, grocery bags hanging from his hands, his eyes comically wide. “Uh… umm… what… uh... Buffy…?” He stuttered._ _

__

__“Hey, baby! I’ve been waiting for you!” Buffy pressed play._ _

__

__She twirled on one heel as the intro began. She stalked slowly towards Spike, who dropped his bags on the floor and continued to stare._ _

__

__She sat on the edge of the couch and spun around, making sure to raise her stiletto clad feet in the air in an exaggerated twirl, ensuring Spike another flash of thong, before laying back on the couch. She tossed her head and arched her back, kicking off one shoe, then the other._ _

__

__Standing back up, she began to move her hips in rhythm with Billy’s voice._ _

__

___Well, rock the cradle of love_ _ _

___I rocked the cradle of love_ _ _

__

__Buffy spun, twisted and slowly removed her jacket before twirling it around over her head and tossing it towards her gobsmacked vampire._ _

__She moved her hands over her hips and up her chest, enjoying the feel of the gloves as they tickled her sensitive skin. She heard Spike growl. She didn’t dare look at him, or this would be over before she’d finished with her plan._ _

__

__She twisted around a few more times before grabbing the full wine glass she’d poured earlier. She deliberately spilled a bit on the shirt and covered her mouth with her hand. “Oops!”_ _

__

__As Spike reached for her, she handed him the half empty glass and spun away from him, untying the shirt and tossing it onto the stack of laundry that still sat by the couch._ _

__

__Spike set the glass on the table and moved towards her once again. She crooked her finger at him and danced into their bedroom. She crawled onto the bed, but before Spike could join her, she’d rolled one way, then the other, twisting the coverlet around herself before pushing it onto the floor. She rolled onto her back and grabbed a corner of the fitted sheet and tugged it free before twisting around and grabbing the other side. She sat up on her knees and crawled towards the end of the bed balling the sheets up underneath her as she moved. Spike, still speechless, stood in the doorway, a look of lust blazing across his face as he watched Buffy flip herself onto the floor and grab the bundle of dirty sheets. She pushed past him as he reached for her. She deliberately twisted her hips in an exaggerated side to side motion. She imagined she could actually hear Spike drooling as he followed her to the washer and dryer._ _

__

__Buffy dropped the bundle of bedding on the floor and did her very best patented Elle Woods “Bend and Snap” as she retrieved the detergent bottle from the floor. After all, she was sure the move worked just as well on horny vampires as it did with delivery men, hopefully without the broken nose. Spike moaned deep in his throat when her damp pussy peeked out from the barely-there thong and the too-tight skirt as it rode up her hips._ _

__“C’mere, baby, I need a big, strong man to help me stuff this massive stack into the opening. It hardly looks like it could fit.” Buffy bit her lip and pouted at Spike who nearly tripped over the few stray socks that littered the floor in his eagerness to help._ _

__

__“Yes, ma’am! Where do you want them? What should I do? How much should I put in?” Spike was grabbing whatever he could find and shoving it into the washer as Buffy stifled a grin behind one fingerless glove covered hand._ _

__

__“Let’s just do the sheets for now. You know how DIRTY they get. We really should wash them more than once a week.”_ _

__

__“Yes, Buffy!” Spike quickly pulled everything back out of the appliance and carefully distributed the sheets and pillowcases around the agitator._ _

__

__“Now, Spike, it’s time to put in the soap.” Buffy held it in her hand and dangled it from two fingers._ _

__

__Spike grabbed the bottle. “How much?” He tore open the lid and began to pour the liquid directly into the machine._ _

__

__“Spike, no, stop!” Buffy put a hand on his chest and stilled his hand. “You fill the cap one time. That’s all.”_ _

__

__“Oh, reckon that’s enough then.”_ _

__

__“Mmmm. You’re doing SO well!” Buffy touched the side of his face, then lifted her skirt until the red lacy thong was fully visible. She hooked her fingers around the sides and slowly pulled them down her legs, watching as Spike’s eyes followed their progress until they were pooled around her ankles. “Spike?”_ _

__

__“Yeah?” He pulled his eyes up to hers. She could see golden flecks dancing in his deep blue eyes. She marveled at the control he had over his demon._ _

__

__“I might need some help.” Buffy pouted._ _

__

__Spike knelt before her and took one delicate foot in his hand and slowly pulled the thong down her instep. He kissed her ankle before reaching for the other foot and repeating the process._ _

__

__Buffy smiled. “Those go in the wash by hand pile.” She pointed to a small stack of frilly underthings._ _

__

__Spike nodded and swallowed hard as he obediently deposited them where she had indicated._ _

__

__“Oh no, Spike! We forgot to set the temperature and start the load!”_ _

__

__“Think the temperature is HOT and I got a load for you right here, Slayer!”_ _

__

__“Spike! Not yet!” She pushed him back as he reached for her._ _

__

__“Then tell me how to use this soddin’ thing so I can have a bit of that tasty quim you keep waving in my face!”_ _

__

__Buffy tugged on his hand and showed him which buttons to press before shutting the lid and hopping up on top of the washer as it began to fill. “Now, that’s just for our sheets. Other things need different temperatures and settings.”_ _

__

__“Don’t care about all that rot, just want a taste of my girl.” Spike pulled her to the front of the washer, pushing her skirt up at the same time._ _

__

__“You don’t want to learn? Then I guess I’ll just go put on my old bathrobe and watch TV.” She started to pull away and was immediately confronted with Spike’s demon face._ _

__

__“Don’t you DARE! Changed my mind. Want to learn.” He dove down, tossed her legs over his shoulders and buried his snarling face between her legs before she could blink._ _

__

__Buffy felt the sharp nip of his fags as he grazed her thigh in his eagerness. Far from painful, the sensation tore a scream of pleasure from her throat. She felt herself begin to melt as his tongue slid up her folds moistening them further._ _

__

__“God, Buffy, you taste like ambrosia! Love your hot quim. Could eat you all day. Food of life for a starvin’ man, you are! Always so wet for me, aren’t you, Slayer? My sweet girl. My Buffy. Love you.” His words became muffled as he buried his tongue deep inside._ _

__

__Buffy could still feel rumbling sensations from his throat as he continued to extol the virtues of her pussy. He was like her own personal vibrator. A vamp vibrator. She felt herself begin to spasm around his tongue as his hands slipped up her inner thighs and spread her even wider. He removed his tongue and flattened it out, sweeping it up and capturing her clit, sucking hard for a split second before plunging his tongue back inside. “Gah, Spike! Do that again!”_ _

__

__“Mmmmm, kitten likes?” He rumbled against her thigh._ _

__

__“Very much with the yes! Yes, Spike! Yes!” She threaded her fingers in his hair and pulled him flush against her throbbing pussy. Spike reciprocated by thrusting his tongue rapidly in and out and rubbing her clit with his thumb. Buffy heard the unmistakable sound of his zipper being drawn down. She threw her head back and moaned in anticipation of his hard cock taking the place of his tongue. She didn’t have long to wait. He dropped her legs from his shoulders and pulled her against him as he fisted her hair in his hand. She opened her mouth to receive his tongue, which now tasted of her own arousal. Buffy could feel the tip of Spike’s erection against her pussy and she strained towards him. He pulled her off the washer. She slid down his shaft and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Spike slowly knelt into the pile of laundry and pressed Buffy’s back against the vibrating washer. The cool metal against her back was slick with her sweat almost immediately as Spike began to pump into her in earnest._ _

__

__“God, yes, Buffy! Fuck, baby, you feel so good! Gonna come, Buffy. Do you feel that? Gonna fill you up, make you scream.”_ _

__

__Spike’s words rumbling in her ear always pushed her over the edge. He could read the phone book in that sultry voice and she’d be hard pressed not to orgasm. She made the mistake of telling him how hot it made her and of course he had to try it out. He’d taken her out for a fancy meal one night and read every menu item in that deep voice while holding her hand and looking at her across the table. Buffy tried not to look into his eyes as he spoke, but it was impossible to pull her gaze away from the depths of blue. He made it to the salads before Buffy was clenching her legs together under the table and squeezing Spike’s hand as her eyes rolled back in pleasure and a startled moan escaped her lips. Of course the waiter had taken that moment to step up to the table and ask for their order. Buffy was mortified and spent the rest of the night pushing food around on her plate and glaring at Spike, who chuckled every time she caught his eye. Spike told her they weren’t leaving until she ate more than a bird’s portion of food, so Buffy stuffed several large bites into her mouth. It really was delicious and she eventually cleaned her plate. “There, happy?!”_ _

__“Very much so! Love you, Buffy.”_ _

__“Hmmph.” She crossed her arms and looked at everything but her smirking vampire._ _

__After Spike paid the bill, Buffy stomped to the car and pouted all the way home. As soon as the door opened, Buffy flung herself into the bathroom and refused to come out for over an hour. When she finally emerged and headed for bed, she found a naked Spike was propped up on top of the sheets, legs spread, a wineglass in one hand and a small box of chocolates in the other. “I’m sorry, Buffy. Can you please forgive me?” She’d tried to stay mad, but it was impossible. HE was impossible. Stupid romantic vampire!_ _

__

__Buffy felt her release coming fast and pulled his mouth towards hers. She loved tasting him when they came. There was an extra sweetness that happened when they both climaxed at the same time, which happened a lot. The flavor of Spike’s passion was like warm honey and ripe oranges. She tried to describe it to him once, but he kept interrupting her with kisses and at a certain point, she could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes. Such a sweet, sensitive man he was. Buffy wrapped her tongue around his and licked as Spike’s cock filled with cum. She exulted in swallowing his cries of pleasure and tasting his sweetness. Spike bucked hard, thrusting deep as his release came. Feeling him throbbing inside sent her spiraling as well and they clung together as their passion swelled around them and bathed them in a contented afterglow. They lay together on the soft pile of clothes, lulled almost to sleep by the rhythmic sound of the washer._ _

__

__“Mmmm, Spike?”_ _

__

__“Yeah, pet?”_ _

__

__“I think it’s time to start another load.”_ _

__

__Spike sat up on his elbows. “I always got another load for ya.”_ _

__

__Buffy slapped his arm. “Spike! I’m serious!”_ _

__

__“So’m I luv.”_ _

__

__She crossed her arms and glared._ _

__

__“OK, OK... What do you need me to do?”_ _

__

__“Um, first, we need to put the sheets in the dryer.” Buffy showed Spike what settings to use for the sheets. “Now, we wash towels.”_ _

__

__Spike began pulling several towels from the pile on the floor. “Why are there so many soddin’ towels?”_ _

__

__“Because you use at least two every day and you don’t hang them up, so they stay wet on the floor and then you get two new ones.”_ _

__

__“Bollocks!” Spike growled and continued to roughly shove towels into the machine until Buffy told him it was full. Spike pressed buttons as Buffy directed._ _

__

__“Now, we wait for the sheets to dry.” She held out her hand and tugged Spike towards the living room and had him sit on the couch. Buffy pulled several items from the pile of laundry next to the couch. She piled them on the floor in front of Spike and knelt between his legs._ _

__

__“Let’s see if we can find something to do while we wait.”_ _

__

__“What do you have in mind, luv?”_ _

__

__“Oh, I don’t know, maybe a little of this.” Buffy ran her nails up Spike’s thighs and gripped his balls with one hand. The other found the base of his shaft. He was instantly hard. The roughness of the leather contrasted with the softness of her fingers as she gently swirled her hands around him._ _

__

__“You’re bloody brilliant, pet!”_ _

__

__Buffy smiled and lowered her mouth over his erection. Buffy enjoyed the quiet moans of pleasure coming from Spike as she slipped her tongue around his shaft and over his swollen head. Cupping his balls gently in her hand, she teased the puckered opening of his ass with a finger causing him to jerk upwards into her mouth. She laughed as she pulled back and licked a path from top to bottom. Buffy wrapped a thick strand of her own hair around Spike and slid it up and down his hard cock, gliding it over the tip. She pulled him into her mouth and lapped at his slit. She continued to stroke him with her hair and her gloved hand. She began to stroke him harder as her mouth found his balls and gently sucked one, then the other. Spike fisted her hair. “God, Buffy, love your hair, love your mouth.” She ran her hands up his length and pressed her tongue into his slit. He jerked upwards and she felt the rush of fluid through his cock before it burst into her mouth._ _

__

__Buffy smiled as she licked her lips and settled next to Spike on the couch. He was breathing heavily as he pulled her into his lap and buried his face in her tresses. Buffy sat up and walked over to the CD player. She pressed the play button to restart the music, which had long since stopped._ _

__

__Buffy began twirling around, The short skirt rode up her thighs as she ran her hands over her hips and cupped her breasts. She teased her nipples through the thin material of her lacy bra._ _

__

__Spike started to get up from the couch._ _

__

__“No, baby, listen, this song is called, Dancing With Myself, that means you just WATCH.”_ _

__

__He grinned and fell backwards with his hands behind his head as she continued to strut around the room before planting one knee on either side of him and leaning forward until his mouth was nearly touching the front clasp of her bra. “Mmmm, this is too...HARD for me to get all by myself. Can you help me?”_ _

__

__Spike grabbed her waist and dropped his fangs._ _

__

__“Spike, this is my favorite, remember, don’t rip it!”_ _

__

__His amber eyes glowed. “Trust me.” He flicked one fang under the clasp and deftly flipped it open. Buffy’s breasts spilled out against his face and she felt the tips of his fangs lightly graze a nipple as he lifted his hands to cup her breasts. He ran his tongue around the undersides of her breasts. He teased her nipples with his fangs before pulling them back and biting gently with his blunt, human teeth._ _

__

__“Augh! Spike, please!”_ _

__

__“Wassat, baby?”_ _

__

__“God, Spike, you know what!”_ _

__

__“Not sure, need you to tell me.”_ _

__

__“I want you to do it.”_ _

__

__“Do what, sweet?” Spike slipped his hands around her shoulders and eased the straps of her bra down her arms. He pulled her against him and continued to kiss and lick her breasts as she arched her back._ _

__

__“Want you to...you know…”_ _

__

__Spike chuckled low in his throat. “You know I’ll do anything you ask, but need to hear you say it first.”_ _

__

__Buffy blushed crimson as she muttered. “Want you to bite me.”_ _

__

__Spike nipped Buffy’s neck lightly as she tilted her head._ _

__

__“Like that?”_ _

__

__“No, Spike! Well, yes, that too, but I want… you know…”_ _

__

__“Know what, kitten?” He sucked her earlobe into his mouth and growled into her ear, knowing it would drive her wild._ _

__

__“I want you to use your fangs!”_ _

__

__“Mmmm…” He purred into her ear. “Now that wasn’t hard, was it? S’all you had to say, luv. Always want to taste you, my sweet Slayer. Taste you any way you please.”_ _

__

__“Spike!”_ _

__

__“Yes?”_ _

__

__“Less talkie, more bitey!”_ _

__

__Spike chuckled as he shifted his features and lunged towards her neck nearly causing her to topple backwards. He caught her before she fell. Her legs had wrapped around his hips and she’d fung her arms around his neck, her eyes wide in anticipation. He tilted her head towards the floor until she was leaning backwards and her hair was trailing across the floor._ _

__He bent his head and sunk his fangs into the side of her neck taking one long pull of her blood before cradling her head and lifting her up._ _

__

__Buffy rolled her eyes and kissed his bumpy forehead. “Mmmm, dizzy.”_ _

__

__“Rest then, kitten.” Spike wrapped his arms around her as she nestled into his shoulder and tucked her face into his neck._ _

__

__The CD continued to play. Sometime in the middle of White Wedding a loud buzzing noise interrupted Spike’s fantasy world in which Buffy was wearing a short white dress dotted with small crimson stains that he’d spilled from his mouth as she impaled herself on his cock. He felt Buffy stir against him and lift her head._ _

__

__“Spike?”_ _

__

__“Yeah?”_ _

__

__“I’m not sure you’re up for this, but we have at least four more loads to go. I mean, if it’s too much, you could take a break.” She stood up and scooped up several dirty items from the floor._ _

__

__Spike growled. “Startin’ to think laundry’s not such a bad chore, pet.”_ _

__

__Buffy smiled over her shoulder. “That was the idea, baby. Now, help me carry the rest of this stuff to the laundry pile, then we can make the bed. I have a few ideas on how to make that chore fun too!”_ _

__

__Spike gathered up the remaining pieces of laundry and followed Buffy. He watched as her hips swayed under the skirt and licked his lips in anticipation of the next load._ _


End file.
